Eclipse
by Dragonfire prime
Summary: Eclipse Yeager thought she was a normal 10 year old girl but when humanoid robot's come into her life things get complicated. Now she must to run from the government with her family and possibly find out more about her mysterious past?
1. Chapter 1

HELLO PEOPLE OF CYBERTRON! It's Gamer Girl. WE HOPE YOU LIKE IT! IF YOU DO PLEASE HEART AND REVIEW IT! -Dragonfire Prime :) WE OWN NOTHING! BUT ECLIPSE we tried to buy it, buuuuuuuuuuuuut Megatron almost killed us!

Eclipse Yeager sighed as she looked with her father.

"You had to buy the truck didn't you." She said. Cade Yeager sighed

"It's a good investment" he said after a minute.

"Whatever you say dad." She said looking out the window.

They pulled up to the farm and Eclipse immediately got walked into the house. Tessa Yeager walked past her immediately mad about something. She groans. When Tessa was mad about something you couldn't get her mind off the subject.

"You bought a truck?" She asked.

"Why dad?" Cade was directing another truck that was towing it in.

Eclipse went up to her room and flopped down onto her bed. She rubbed her eye's with one hand while she picked up a small tablet with the other. She turned it on and saw she had another message from the same unknown number she had been getting for the last couple of week's. She never responded to any of the messages. She knew if she did something would happen. It always did. She looked at it.

'See you soon' it said. She stared at it dumbfounded. What did it mean by 'See you soon'?

Eclipse could hear Tessa and Cade arguing outside. She went over to the window and looked out. Tessa was obviously furious with their father...again.

Eclipse walks out of the house, and over to the barn, following the sound of her fathers and sisters voices.

1 out of 3 authors A/N/ so this is Gamer Girl. i just want to say... this... not my best chapter. I promise it will get better through! authors of this story will take turns posting chapters. we hope you are enjoying it so far through! few surprises in store for you ppls! stay tuned for the rest! 3


	2. Chapter 2

-He-yo fellow readers I'm Toxic hothead and I'll be doing this chapter. Please heart it & don't forget to comment & hope U awesome readers enjoy :) -  
no-ones POV  
Eclipse was in the barn just trying not to be annoyed by the argument Tessa and their father wore having. Getting weary of hearing the screaming fight, not to mention a major headache, walks out of the barn and into the house.  
"Peace and quite,...and I thought I was the kid." Eclipse moans to herself. She collapsed onto her green bed,closing her eyes. Suddenly a big bang was heard, making Eclipse jump off the bed startled.  
"What was that?" Eclipse thought to herself. Eclipse runs out of the house to see smoke coming out from behind the forest trees. Being her curious ten year old self goes to investigate.

A/N sorry if it's bad but I really hope U all enjoyed my name is Toxic hothead & do please heart this talk to All of u soon :) :p  
Edited by- Dragonfire prime


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people of the interweb and cybertron. (10 cookies for anyone that ca guess where the interweb part comes from) Its Dragonfire prime bringing you a neewwwwww chapter. We like getting feed back weather it be good or bad so if we need to,We can make improvements.

Eclipse walks into the forest, following the smoke that can be seen coming from behind a wall of trees. Behind the tree's is an open clearing, with a massive smoking hole in the ground.  
"What caused that!?" Eclipse thought shocked at the mere size of the hole. Going over to investigate, there's a rustle in the bushes.  
"Hmm." She thinks as she quietly walks over, careful not to make a sound. Eclipse gets over to the bush only to...  
"AHHHH...what the? It's just a bunny?!" She says calming herself down, as the bunny who just jumped out of the bush, looked at walks back over to the hole inspecting it, only to get the feeling that she's being watched.  
"Hello? Anyone there?" She asked turning around. No one answers. Eclipse walks over to where she feels like the person or thing is, only to...  
"ECLIPSE?" Tessa calls out.  
"ECLIPSE, WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU HURT?" Their father calls out. Eclipse sighs, and turns to her family's voices.  
"I'M OVER HERE, AND I'M FINE!" Eclipse yells back, running to them, only to stop, to look back at the thing watching her.  
"What are you?" She whispers before running out of site.

HELLO Everyone! i hope you liked it and if you did please please please review!  
sighing off - Dragonfire prime


	4. Chapter 4

dA/N: ok so idk if i'm getting these in the right order XD with my luck i'll post something that happens after or before this XD any way have fun reading! - Gamer Girl

Eclipse heard Tessa yell and quickly headed to the barn.

"You brought us in here to look at the old truck you bought?" Eclipse asked

"Yes and no." Cade said quickly as he ran up a platform "listen to this" he said as he connected a few things to the truck's engine. Suddenly the truck roared to life, "calling all Autobots calling all Autobots"It said almost like a broken record

"Autobots? You mean like those aliens from the Chicago incident?" Eclipse asked. Suddenly without warning the 'truck' began brake apart, and it began to transform into a humanoid looking robot. Both Tessa and Eclipse let out a terrified scream.

Lucas, one of Cade's friends, came into the barn "OK I have- AHH." He was cut off when he was hit by the robot's cannon.

"Lucas!" Eclipse called

"That hurt." Lucas said as he slowly got up.

Cade, who was going into 'father mode' was saying 'whoa' in hopes of calming down the robot.

'I'll kill you!" the robot exclaimed

"Look we just want to help you." He said.  
"What's your name do you have a name?" Cade asked frantically

"My name is Optimus prime, I am a leader of the Autobots." Optimus prime said.

/see so it's either good or not idk anyway. till next time! may the force be with you! XD :L

Edited by Dragonfire prime


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long, 1) i was finishing my sophomore year. 2) i am in a summer program. 3) i've been sicky icky...yes i said that don't you judge me! I hope you enjoy this chapter

\- Dragonfire prime

"Seriously?! Your Optimus Prime!? Coooool!" Eclipse says excitedly.

"My Autobots need me, they're in trouble. I need to get to them!" Optimus says falling to the ground as part of his helm falls of. Optimus holds his head as green energon squirted out.

Cade makes a sign to Tessa and Eclipse to stay back as he picks the part up.

"How far are you gonna get?" Cade asked.

"You hurt Optimus,you need help. My dad and I can help you!" Eclipse tells him.

"Yeah Eclipse and I can fix you up a bit." Cade says looking up at Optimus with determination.

"Human,you think you can help me?" Optimus asked hesitantly.

"First off my name is Cade yeager, not human and these are my daughters, Tessa, and Eclipse, and our friend Lucas. Second,we want to help you. But you have to tell us what happened" Cade tell Optimus, gesturing Tessa and Eclipse forward.

"An ambush, a trap set by humans. I escaped and took this form." Optimus explains coughing.

"But Autobots are on our side...Why would humans hurt you?" Eclipse asked.

"They were not alone, Lockdown was with them." Optimus tells them.

"Lockdown?" Eclipse asked Optimus.

"A bounty hunter, sent to eliminate us Autobots." Optimus clarifies.

"Ok then let's get to it." Cade says grabbing a welder, while Eclipse grabbed a wrench. Optimus surveys them, before nodding reluctantly.

Time skip  
"You took one heck of a hit ya know. The missile just missed your power source" Eclipse tells Optimus looking at the hole.

"We call it a Spark. It contains our life force and our memories." Optimus informs them.

" Yeah, we call it a soul." Cade tells him.

Lucas arrives back a day later...after going to the ER

"I'm back!" Lucas yells.

"Took you long enough!" Tessa says.

"My head hurts, I had to go to the doctor! I got a welt on my head that makes me look like a freaking Star Trek character."

"Whatever!" Eclipse says.

Eclipse hears a sound outside and looks to see the government approaching.

"DAD! LUCAS!TESSA!OPTIMUS! We have a problem! The government is coming! HIDE OPTIMUS!" Eclipse yells running over.

Outside  
The Yeager family, and Lucas are out side as the government team surrounds them.

"Mr. Yeager, my name's James Savoy. I'm a federal agent. My men and I are trying to track down an abandoned truck. It's a nice spread you got here. Too bad she's for sale." says.

"Well, thanks. She's not. That the truck you mean?" Cade asked pointing to the family truck.

"Afraid not. You know, Mr. Yeager, we received a call from someone concerned about this truck." told him.

"Oh, no." Cade says in a whisper.

"That wasn't you?" asked.

"Only thing I'm concerned about is you being on my property without permission. You know, we got a rule about people messing with people from Texas. And I don't know what truck you're talking about." Cade plays stupid.

"The kind that cost American the property!" Savoy orders to his troops.

"What do you mean, "search the property"? You don't have a warrant!" Cade says.

"My face is my warrant." Savoy says pointing to his face getting in Cades.

"Wait. But if you guys do find a truck, we get a reward, right?" Lucas asked dumbly.

"Lucas?" Eclipse says.

"Yeah" Lucas asked looking over.

"Shut up!" Eclipse says glaring at him.

"Ok!" Lucas agrees scared of Eclipse.

"Sir, we have a live armed missile in the trash." Shoulder guy says, looking in the trash.

"Live? I carried that to the trash! You told me that was a dud, dude. I could be dead. Right?" Lucas asked. Lucas shuts up once Eclipse shoots him a look.

"Look. Okay, yes, I found a truck, alright? I towed it back for the parts. I left it here last night. This morning, it's gone. When? Where? I don't know. I swear to God. That's as much as I know about him." Cade tells them.

"Him." He said, "Him." He knows!"Attinger tells Savoy from the walkie talkie.

"Mr. Yeager." Savoy calls over to Cade.

"What?" Cade asked annoyed.

"You just said, "Him."Take them down." Savoy yells.

"What?" Cade says in disbelief, watching as soldiers grabbed Tessa and Eclipse starting to drag them away.

"Ow! Let me go!" Tessa yells at the soldier.

"Let us go!" Eclipse yells struggling.

"They don't know about the truck! I know! Just let them go." Cade yells, trying to protect his children.

"What kind of a man betrays his flesh-and-blood brethren for alien metal? Get this guy out of my sight." Savoy says to a soldier.

"Get off!" Eclipse yells kicking.

"Let them go! They don't know about the truck!" Cade yells at the soldiers.

"Alright! Load up! Search the perimeter!" Savoy orders.

"Lucas, you called, didn't you?!" Eclipse excuses angrily.

"No! I don't know any of these scary guys." Lucas says as the soldiers try to drag them off. [to one of Savoy's men who's trying to drag her off]

"Oh, God! You're manhandling a woman and a little girl! I'll kick your a**!" Tessa threatens.

"Let them go!" Cade yells rushing to help his family.

"Daddy! Let us go!" Eclipse struggles harder.

"You're not going anywhere." Team captain soldier man says.  
lucas.

"Daddy!" Tessa and Eclipse yells, as two men grabbed Lucas.

"No! You're not taking me anywhere! I'm an American!" Lucas yells as he is pushed to the ground.

 **"** Easy, sweethearts." Soldier guy says.

"Okay, okay, okay. Alright. Okay. Alright. I was wrong." Lucas yells.

"Savoy, use the girls." Attinger tells them as Tessa and Eclipse is pushed to the ground.

"Oh, my God! Ahh!" Tessa yells as Savoy points his gun at Cade.

"Now, you got ten seconds. Where's the truck?" Savoy's guys points their guns at Tessa and Eclipse heads.

"You're gonna shoot my little girls?" Cade asked in disbelief the government would shoot innocents.

"If I have to." Is all Savoy tells him. Tessa starts crying.

"Please don't shoot me! Please" Tessa begs.

"Wow I feel the love sis!" Eclipse says sarcastically.

"Look, I don't know. I told you everything that I know! He's gone. He left. He was in the barn, I swear to God! Just let them go!" Cade yells lying out his butt.

"Ow! Please, please." Eclipse starts begging as the gun is pushed into her head.

"He was in there! Let them go!" Cade yells trying to get out of the hold he is in.

"Seven seconds." Savoy the jackbutt says.

"I'm telling you the truth! He was in there!" Cade tells him.

"Dad!/Daddy!" Tessa and Eclipse yells in fright.

"Tell them to get away from my little girls, now!" Cade orders.

"Dad!Daddy!" Tessa and Eclipse yells again.

"You touch them and I'll kill you!" Cade says as Savoy shoots near his head.

"You got two seconds." He says in warning.

"I need the truth." Attinger yells at them.

"Please." Tessa and Eclipse cries.

"Shoot them." Savoy orders, as Optimus burst out of the barn.

"Here I am!" Optimus yells shooting at them men. Cade picks Eclipse up and drags Tessa by the hand.

"Cade! They're going to kill you! Get out of here!" Optimus yells. Lockdown shoots a missile at Optimus missing and hitting the house. Cade, Tessa, and Lucas runs into the field as a car swerves in front of them.

"Come on! Hurry up! Get in the car! Let's go!" Shane yells at them.

"SHANE!" Eclipse yells in relief.

"Daddy, get in the car!" Tessa says. Cade places Eclipse in the back before getting in the front and and the rest get in the back. Optimus transforms driving away as the government shoots at him.

"What's happening, baby? Who are they?" Shane asked.

"It's the truck. They want the truck!" Tessa tells him.

"Who are "they"?" Shane asked.

"Who are you, and who are you calling "baby"?"Cade asked. Shane stays quiet.

"I know you heard me!" Cade says.

"I'm her boyfriend!" Shane confesses.

"He's my boyfriend!" Tessa confesses.

"BOYFRIEND!?" Cade yells.

Welp. Cade has met the boyfriend. Sorry for the loooooooooong wait. i hope this 4 page chapter makes up for it!

Made by: Dragonfire prime


	6. Bye bye lucas

A/N *lyrics freaks* : Sooooooo sorry it's been a while just been dealing with quit a bit in school mainly bully's and school work stuff like that. buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut anywash thank you utube XD i could not remember what happened exactly but thanks to youtube i remembered XD anyways... rate? coment? like? add? idk? maby? XD happy reading!

"Boyfriend?! You're her boyfriend?!" Cade exclaimed.

"His name is Shane and he drives dad!" Tessa yelled over the commotion.

"Well at least you found one that actually drives" Eclipse said to herself, Tessa turned around and glared at her

As Shane drove her swerved left and right dodging the cemetery wind vehicles after a few minutes he turned into a cornfield hoping to loose them only to have the vehicles follow right behind them.

"I swear if we die i'm blaming it on him!" Eclipse yelled pointing to shane.

After turning onto a all ready cut patch/path of corn one of the cemetery wind vehicles smacked into the side of car causing Eclipse to bang her head against the front seat sending her into a mini yelp of pain for a minute.

" 'Clips! you ok?!" Cade asked her. Eclipse nods holding her head.

Shane drove out of the cornfield and into a neighborhood destroying the residence quickly turned the corner and he came out onto the highway, after a few more minutes shane turned to cade.

"Mr. Yeager this is not how i wanted us to meet, ok? I'm Shane and I-" he was cut off by Cade

"And I am not talking to you drive the car!" Cade said in frustration

"Dad! their shooting at us why are they shooting at us?!" Eclipse screamed, freaking out.

Cade, who ignored her turned back to his small conversation with Shane

Making a sharp turn Shane crashed into a community center building causing the people inside who wore playing bingo to scatter to avoid getting run over

Optimus drove as Lockdown shot at him causing him to switch into his bipedal mode, scaling the nearest building to gain some ground only for Lockdown to follow behind him.

Lockdown and Optimus both fought, both trying to win.

Lockdown managed to knock Optimus off of the building, nearly sending him crashing down into several of the military cars below, causing a few to flip up and over most likely killing the military passengers.

Eclipse gulped out of nervousness as she heard Shane start to yell once again. She saw Tessa reach up and quickly grab ahold of the emergency brake, pulling it causing Shane to momentarily spin until he came to a ramp. He drove of the ramp, causing screams of fright.

"I'm blaming it on you!" Eclipse screamed at Shane once they landed.

She turned back to see the other car following them smack the ground in a fiery blaze. Taking the chance to get out of the 'death trap of a car' Eclipse unbuckled her seat belt and quickly opened the door falling to the was happy to be back on solid ground.

Optimus pulled up, honking his horn to get the others attention,Cade nodded to the rest, and the group took off running towards the semi truck.  
"Wait i'm stuck!" lucas cried getting his foot unstuck. Once he was free,he to took off running. Lockdown shoots a grenade like blast at them hitting the ground barely missing them by meer inches. Eclipse clenched her teeth in pain as she felt a few sparks hit her arms most likely leaving at least 2nd if not 3rd degree burns on as the blasts stopped she looked back in horror to see Lucas's body, practically a skeleton standing up on one leg.

"Lucus!" she screamed as she tried to run to his lifeless form only to be picked by Cade, who quickly shoved her into Optimus's vehicle mode.

_  
Edited by: Dragonfire prime on 9/12/16 at 9:10


	7. Luca's is really gooone

Hey guys! It's Dragonfire Prime! What's it been 2-3 months? I got newwwws

1) I have a youtube channel- channel/UC2Zt4D6... Dragonfire Prime  
2) ITs an UPDATE

Eclipse lies in Cade's arms crying her heart out.

"He's gone daddy, Lucas is gone." Eclipse cries into Cade's chest.

"Shh, shh. I know baby, but he's in a better place now." Cade tells her stroking her hair.

"Really?" Eclipse ask's looking up at cade through her tear stained eyes.

"Really, And he's always with you, right here." Cade points to her heart, calming her down.

Optimus pulls into an abandoned gas station/convenience store. The Yeager family,...and Shane get out as Optimus parks. Once the humans are out of his cab, Optimus transforms into his bi-pedal mode and looks down at them.

"My deepest sympathies for the loss of your friend." Optimus says sincerely, himself having lost many great friends.

"Thank you Prime. That means a lot." Eclipse responds respectfully.

"Stay here till I am sure we were not followed." Optimus orders turning and transforming into his broken down Semi- alt mode, driving off.

"Well...we're dead!" Tessa says. The others look at her like what the f***.

"We are on the run from the government, with a 50 Ft tall Robot!" Tessa says.

"No, No! We are not dead! I am going to protect you and Eclipse! So that means NO BOYS!" Cade yells moving Tessa and Eclipse away from Shane. Tessa scoffs and move's next to Shane.

"Shane is not a danger." Tessa say's pulling shane into the convenient store, leaving Cade and Eclipse.

"So now we just run and hide?" Eclipse asks Cade.

"That's the plan, until we clear our name." Cade nods.

"What a fun adventure this will be then. Though we are traveling with a giant alien robot!" Eclipse bounces up and down excited like the 10 year old she is.

_  
I KNOW IT'S SHORT! But im in school and i dont have my movie with me as a reference!  
By:Dragonfire Prime

Nov 9, 2016


	8. EVERYONE NEEDS READ THIS IF WANT UPDATE

Ok. So, I just got this review from a Guest on my story STARDUST,this is it.

 **I'm not sure what to think about this. There were parts where I laughed because it was funny and some parts where I cringed. Ever heard of "cuteness overload" before? Too much of it is not good.**  
 **I'd advice you to try and write in paragraphs and not in one wall o text with one free line in between. That way you can add drama and suspense to your story. It generally makes it more alive.**

 _This goes for ALL my stories_

For one, this chapter , chapter 2, is SUPPOSE to be cuteness overload. She's an innocent kid, who loves her big brother unquestionably. Second, I do not write in paragraphs because ALWAYS does something to my chapters, causing a whole bunch of NONSENSE to be placed in between, EACH AND EVERY SENTENCE. To me it is easier to fix the mistake when it is like I do, though i DO sometimes write a paragraph or two.

So, I would be great full if, one: SIGN IN TO YOUR ACCOUNT, or if you don't have one, MAKE ONE, if your going to complain about something. TWO: If you don't like how i write, DON'T READ IT!

Thank you

Dragonfire Prime


End file.
